shazam7121fandomcom-20200215-history
Shotgun vs Knowe 1 (OLD)
Shotgun160 vs Knowe386 is the 4th installment of the original Shazam7121 Rap Battles, it features M.U.G.E.N Creator Shotgun160 against the youtuber, Knowe386, but Pedro Higin, ScrewToHell, Usher11, KennethH5, and even the creator of the series, Shazam7121 go against them Cast Jaeden-Man89 as Shotgun160 Zaloxitah as DeathMetalWeavile386 Kenneth as Pedro Higin, ScrewToHll, Himself Usher11 as Himself Shazam7121 as Himself Lyrics: Shotgun160 Hey is shotgun160 and I am ready to kick your ducky! I am the best fighter ever, your skill is just sucky I'll shoot you with my shotgun. You're not coming out alive! Get the fuck out, you will never arrive I'll kill you and serve you to Grim, no wonder why your name is Death. I'll stick this knife up your mouth, let's see now who laughs! A MUGEN Character, top notch, stealing all your fame. While you lost 160386 subscribers, 'cause they all know you're lame. DeathMetalWeavile386 DeathMetal’s Here. i don’t give a Password! I use Boxel in my old stupid mugen videos I didn’t against Ugly Snivy and now facing you, Ducky Call me Steve, have fun editing! I don’t like ROBLOX anymore!, and now im playing Minecraft! You’r old characters shit, like my Timote Edit! Call me Bob, getting lunching Rocket Punch! LEAVE ME ALONE, I DON’T GIVE A FUCK! pedrohigin It’s the King here!, rising from MUGEN! I make mugen characters, please hit it! Get any Dumber? Im not doing MUGEN videos!, why even bother? I am the Pedro Higin, GET OVER HERE! My Characters are lacks than your’s! even Myself character is cheap, and why did you win this Battle? Thanks for Watching!, i will win, Seattles! ScrewToHell IM THE MOTHERFUCKERHELL! YOU GUYS ARE FRAUDS! PEDRO HIGIN, YOU NEED TO FUCKING QUIT ONCE I RAP HERE! I MAKE FUCKING COVERS, TO ALL YOU QUEERS! I WILL WIN AND THEM NOT! FUCK YOU GUYS, IM A TROLL! FUCKING, WORKING EPIC RAP BATTLES OF INANIMATE NOW! I HATE YOU NOW!!! kennithusher08 It’s Usher11 guys, you wanna help me? Suck my Characters, pedro, you don’t wanna mess with this! you’re a gay pedophile shell I played M.U.G.E.N and top that Hell! Im great with MS Paint and Sony Vegas then Flash, you can’t win I create fanarts, cause i am going to diss! I want Shazam7121’s self, cause i send him my character enjoy, i will destroy you like Terry Doomer! KennethH5 Okay, YouTubers may have against Time to win this battle and more, but im Kenneth! Im the best person ever on YouTube i voiced is a squeaked True Hero! I’ll chop you to Reese's Pieces and eat you like an Hobo! Shazam7121 Hey Kenneth, i against you in a royale I am the The True Hero!, why won’t you just go? Shazam7121 Rap Battles and you better suck Dildos! You Pussies, YOU NEED TO ZOOM! Trivia: This is the first battle royale featured in Shazam7121 Rap Battles Shazam7121 filmed with his previous green screen It was supposed to be the premiere battle, but it kept on getting moved to the next battle, eventually he made it the 4th installment ScrewToHell's lines are small